creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Green Eyes/ES
¿Han pensado alguna vez de que algun deseo suyo, que saben que lo quieren, pero que es imposible de que se materialize o que se haga realidad? Bueno, mi deseo se cumplio, y creanme, no es para nada lindo. Una tarde estaba sacando cosas viejas, elementos de una epoca que no me acordaba, la adolescencia, dado a que hacia poco habia sufrido una amnesia bastante importante y trataba de recuperar la memoria viendo cosas que me hubieran pertenecido asi podria recordar algo de lo que fue mi vida. Entre las cosas viejas que se econtraban por alli, vi algunas fotos, jueguetes de cuando era chico, entradas para recitales, pasajes en avion, y demas cosas. Pero algo que me llamo la atencion fue una, la foto de una chica de no mas de 17 años, joven, de ojos verdes, lindo cuerpo y pelo negro noche, al ver esta foto me genero una gran presion en el pecho, al punto tal de pense que me iba a dar un paro cardiaco. Tome esta foto y me la lleve conmigo a la habitacion, habre estado gran parte del dia observandola pensando quien era, hasta el punto tal de que querer conocerla, este pensamiento fue hasta la obsesion, y me dije a mi mismo en un momento que debia dejar de hacerlo, dado a que no podia vivir eternamente en el pasado. Asi que me dispuse a tirarla o por lo menos a apartarla de mi vista, para siempre, encerrandola en el mismo baul de donde la habia sacado. Los primeros dias despues de haber hecho esto fueron duros; simplemente no me la podia sacar de mi mente a esta bella y extraña mujer, hasta que simplemente se me desaparecio mi deseo de conocerla. El tiempo paso, logre conseguir un trabajo de oficina, irme de mi casa para vivir en una pension, comence a tener amigos, salidas de vuelta, mi memoria habia casi vuelto por completo, salvo por esa mujer de que su nombre no sabia, pero mucho problema no me hacia por eso, dado que era solamente pasado. Un dia en mi flamante trabajo, vi por mi la ventana de mi oficina a una mujer joven, de ojos verdes y muy bella, que me miraba, tenia una cara de tristeza hacia mi, estaba completamente vestida en negro, este vestido le llegaba hasta el piso, y con los labios pintados de un rojo casi morado, esa mujer se queadaba parada ahi, mirandome, no hacia nada mas que mirarme. Al principio no le di mucha atencion, hasta que al pasar los dias, esa mujer estaba en el mismo lugar, al comienzo pense que era una mujer loca, de pensar que estaba loca,empeze a pensar de que a lo mejor queria hacerme algo de daño, por eso comenze a contratar a unos guardaespaldas para que me protegieran en caso de que ella quisiera hacerme algo de daño. A la semana de que los contrate, las apariciones de esta persona cesaron. El tiempo siguio pasando y en mi trabajo fui ascendiendo cada vez mas, hasta que llegue a ser presidente de esta empresa. El dia que me nombraron presidente, decidi que era el momento de salir a festejar; sali con un par de amigos a una fiesta privada en el centro de la ciudad, alli estaba toda la crema innata de esta metropolis, y yo me codeaba con ella. Entre copas y risas amigables conoci una mujer, no me acuerdo mucho de ella, solo que tenia unos hermosos ojos verdes y un hermoso pelo negro. Hable con ella unas horas y cuando todos se iban decidi llevarla a un lugar mas "tranquilo". La lleve a mi casa dispuesto a pasar una buena noche, lo mismo que ella parecia. Entonces nos dispusimos a hacerlo, pero algo parecia extraño, como que ella se estaba comenzando a transformarse, hasta que en un momento ella se alejo de mi, semi desnuda y con la luz de la Luna se reflejaba en su cuerpo. Yo le pregunte que le pasaba, pero no contesto nada, hasta que ella me contesto: "Yo soy el deseo que siempre quisiste, que siempre añoraste en secreto, aqui me tienes, pero lo que no sabes es que lo que deseaste, no era algo de este". Luego de escuchar eso su boca se estiro y se acerco, con uñas largas y produciendo un horrendo grito hacia mi. Yo asustado la logre esquivar, encerrarla en mi habitacion, tomar algo de dinero y mi auto, y escapar para nunca mas volver a mi vida. Asi que querido lector, la proxima vez que desees algo, ten cuidado, por que lo que quieras,puede hacerse realidad. Story Translated into English Have you ever thought that some desire of his, they know what they want, but it is impossible to materialize or to be realized? Well, my wish came true, and believe me, not at all cute. One afternoon I was taking old things, elements of a time that I did not remember, adolescence, given that he had recently undergone a fairly significant amnesia and recovered memory was seeing things I had belonged so I could remember some of what was vida.Entre my old things that econtraban over there, I saw some pictures, toys from when I was a kid, concerts tickets, plane tickets, and other things. But something caught my attention was the picture of a girl of no more than 17 years, young, green eyes, cute body and black hair night, seeing this photo I generated a lot of pressure in the chest, to the point as long as I thought it would give me a heart attack. Take this picture and I carry it with me to the room, I will have been much of the day thinking about who was watching her, to the point that you want to know, this was thought to obsession, and I said to myself at one point that ought quit because he could not live forever in the past. So I started to throw or at least it away from my sight, forever, locking her in the trunk where it had taken. The first few days were tough have done this, simply could not get me out of my mind to this beautiful and strange woman, until I just did my desire to know. Time passed, I managed to get an office job, leave home to live on a pension, I started having friends round exits, my memory had become almost completely, except for that woman that did not know his name, but no big deal to me why, since it was only last. A day in my new job, I saw my window of my office a young woman with green eyes and very beautiful, I looked, I had a sad face to me, was completely dressed in black, this dress reaching to the floor, and with a red lipstick almost purple queadaba that woman standing there, watching me, did nothing more than me. At first I did not give much attention, until the days passed, the woman was in the same place, at the beginning I thought it was a crazy woman, thinking she was crazy, I started to think that maybe I wanted to get some damage, so I started to hire bodyguards to protect me if she wanted me some damage. A week after being hired, the appearances of this person stopped. Time went by and my job was ascending in more and more, until you get to be president of this company. The day I became president, I decided it was time to go out and celebrate, I went out with a couple of friends to a private party in the city center, there was all of this metropolis innate cream, and I rubbed shoulders with her . Sideways and friendly laughter met a woman, I do not remember much about her, only that she had beautiful green eyes and a beautiful black hair. Talk to her a few hours and when everyone decided they were going to take a more "quiet". The take home willing to spend a good night, as she seemed. So we set out to do, but something seemed strange, as she was starting to become, until at one point she turned away from me, semi naked and with moonlight reflected off his body. I asked him what was wrong, but said nothing, until she answered: "I am the desire you've always wanted, I always secretly añoraste, here I am, but you do not know is that what you wanted, was not some of this ". After hearing that his mouth stretched and approached, with long nails and producing a horrendous scream at me. I scared the dodge achieved, lock her in my room, take some money and my car, and escape never to return to my life. So dear reader, the next time you want something, be careful what you wish for, it may come true. Category:Demon/Devil Category:Dreams/Sleep Category:Mental Illness Category:AltLang